Let's Just Live in this Moment
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Bella and the Cullens are to be killed by the Volturi and Bella and Edward don't have much time left together. They make the most of their time together, living in their moment of love. Songfic to 'Leave Out All the Rest' by Linkin Park.


**When I was listening to the **_**Twilight **_**soundtrack, this song got my attention. It's called **_**Leave Out All the Rest **_**by Linkin Park. SPOILERS FOR **_**BREAKING DAWN **_**IN THIS STORY! I was thinking of the scene in **_**Breaking Dawn **_**when Bella (after she has been turned into a vampire) and the Cullens find out they were sentenced to death by the Volturi. So here's **_**Let's Just Live in this Moment**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_**I suggest listening to the song int this story, **_**Leave Out All the Rest **_**by Linkin Park, while reading this story. It just enhances the experience of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song **_**Leave Out All the Rest**_**.**

I tucked Renesmee into her bed, taking in her beauty for a minute. My little baby. And I wouldn't be with her for much longer. Not after the Volturi sentenced us all to death. All because they just didn't understand Renesmee. That she wasn't dangerous in the anyway.

I left the room, planning on asking Edward some questions that had been nagging me. He was in the living room, his back to me as he stared into the fire.

"Edward I-" I began to say. But suddenly, Edward spun around and he was right in front of me, his arms wrapped around me in a steel grip and his lips crashing into mine. The questions in my mind disappeared immediately and never returned. I understood why Edward felt this way, and I felt the same. I thought we would have an eternity for this. An eternity for me to get use to this overwhelming feeling. To get use to how my senses, already heightened by being a vampire, seemed to go into overdrive and I could feel every ripple of Edward's muscles, hear every small breath he took, taste the delicious flavor of his lips, take in his magnificent scent of honey, lilac and sun. But we didn't have that kind of time anymore. We had to live in the moment, _this _moment.

In a second, Edward and had moved from the living room to the bed in our room. Edward lay next to me, brushing a strand of air out of my eye, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. Edward was silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to tell me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I told him. Edward shook his head.

"I was day dreaming," Edward said, "My mind was wandering, getting away from me, going to the worst case scenarios. I imagined we were fighting the Volturi, and you and I got separated. And Bella, love, you were so scared, it broke my heart." Edward's voice cracked a bit at the end of the sentence. I was sure that if he could, he would have had tears in his topaz eyes. Edward leaned down, burying his face in my hair.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_  
You were so scared_

"No one heard you as you called out my name," Edward continued, "It was like you weren't there to them. And then, when came into the room and called my name, stopping my thoughts, I thought, when I leave this world, what am I leaving behind."

"Edward," I said softly, stroking his smooth cheek.

_  
But no one would listen_

_  
'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_  
I woke with this fear_

_  
What am I leaving_

_  
When I'm done here?  
_

"Bella," Edward said, lifting his face from my hair to look into my scarlet eyes, "I want to ask you something."

"What is is?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"Why do you stay with me?" Edward asked, "Why not run away? Away from here, where you'll be safe, instead of near me?"

_  
So if you're asking me_

_  
I want you to know_

"Because a world without you is not worth living," I said, stating it as if it were the most obvious thing on in the world.

"But I've done so much wrong," Edward said, gently stroking my hair, "I'm going to die a murderer. Why should I be missed?"

_When my time comes_

_  
Forget the wrong that I've done_

_  
Help me leave behind some_

_  
Reasons to be missed  
_

"Because, your just you Edward," I said, impatience lining my tone. I wish Edward would stop seeing himself as a monster all the time.

"When you left before, after my 18th birthday party," I said, cringing at the memory, "You took a piece of me with you. A piece that I needed to live. I didn't want to remember you, but I didn't want to forget either."

_  
And don't resent me_

_  
And when you're feeling empty_

_  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_  
Leave out all the rest_

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. If my heart was still beating, it would have been doing double time right now.

"You are a curious girl Bella Cullen," he breathed. I don't think I'll ever get use to that. _Bella Cullen_. It sounded so nice. Edward leaned down to kiss me again. This kiss was more heated than the last and more heated than any other previous kisses, especially since he no longer and to worry about breaking me.

_Don't be afraid_

_  
I've taken my beating_

_  
I've shared what I made_

Edward back away after a while, our foreheads touching.

"I don't want to lose you Bella," Edward said in a broken voice. I saw, for a moment, just how scared he was. Edward may have been strong on the surface, but he wasn't strong all the way through. Like anyone else, he had his fears.

_I'm strong on the surface_

_  
Not all the way through_

"I'm not perfect Bella," Edward said, "I may not make it out of this fight alive. And I want you to live. To continue your life. You're too perfect, too precious to die."

"I'm not perfect Edward," I said firmly, "And I'm not living without you."

_  
I've never been perfect_

_  
But neither have you  
_

I kissed Edward again and I knew where this kiss would lead to. And I didn't care. I wanted to spend as much time with Edward as possible. Edward rolled over so that he was partially on top of me, his cool tongue slipping past my lips and dancing with my own. His hands slipped under my shirt, tracing small circles on my flat stomach. I wanted to cry. This moment, all of my moments with Edward, were so precious and perfect, it was painful to think they would end and we no longer had together.

_  
So if you're asking me_

_  
I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_  
Forget the wrong that I've done_

_  
Help me leave behind some_

_  
Reasons to be missed_

Edward's lips trailed down my neck, planting butterfly kisses, muttering "I love you," between each kiss. My hands slipped under his shirt, running it along is smooth back, feeling his perfect skin. Edward's hands moved to the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. His hands traced my collarbone, down over my breasts and over my stomach. My back arched at his touch. I closed my eyes, trying to remember everything about this moment. Edward's breath and lips against my skin, his hands trailing over my body. The butterflies in my stomach, my sudden shortness of breath that wasn't even needed, the heat that seemed to consume my body whenever me and Edward were like this.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_  
Leave out all the rest_

I let myself lose my self in the haze of our love, forgetting the hurt and fear inside at the fact that out days were numbered. My hands traveled up Edward's chest to unbutton his shirt, revealing his perfect, muscular chest. His shirt joined mine on the floor. I leaned up to press a kiss to Edward's throat. I heard a low growl from the back of his throat that vibrated through his body.

"Bella," he purred. I rolled over so that I was on top of him, trailing kisses down his perfect chest, over his stomach, to the small trail of bronze hair, disappearing into his jeans. Slowly, I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled then down from his legs to join our shirts on the floor. I kissed my way back up Edward's chest to kiss his lips again._  
_

_Forgetting_

_  
All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_  
Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_  
I can't be who you are_

I felt Edward's hands fumble with the button of my own jeans and pull them down along with my panties to the floor. He rolled over on top of me.

"I love you," he murmured into my neck.

"I love you too," I whispered back. My hands traveled down his sides to grab his boxers and pull them down. Edward hovered naked over me. It never ceased to amaze me at just how beautiful he was.

Edward leaned down, taking the hardened nipple of my breast into his mouth. I let out a moan, my hands grabbing the sheets of the bed and my back arching up to his mouth.

"Edward," I said in a strangled moan as he moved his mouth to give the other breast the same treatment. My breath was ragged as I trembled with pleasure under him. His kisses trailed lower to my womanhood. His cool tongue darted inside me and I let out a small shriek. Good thing Renesmee was a heavy sleeper.

Edward's tongue circled my clit, sending waves of pure pleasure racking through my body. My hands were tangled in his hair, pushing him closer to me.

_When my time comesg_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_  
Leave out all the rest_

In our moment, I forgot everything except for just the two of us, caught up in our love making. Edward's tongue circled inside me, nearly sending me to my orgasm. But he stopped at the last minute. A whimper escaped from my lips.

"Soon love," he murmured in my ear, "Soon." He kissed me again and this time I could taste my self on his tongue, mixed with his own taste. Suddenly, Edward thrust his manhood into me. My lips wrenched from his in a moan, my back arching up to meet him. Edward pulled out and thrust in again.

"Bella," he moaned, the sound of my coming like that from his lips making my unbeating heart jump, like it did every time we were like this.

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_  
Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_  
I can't be who you are_

_  
I can't be who you are_

Edward and I moved together in a rhythm familiar to us. A dance that had been done many times before, but was better every single time. Each thrust of Edward inside of me sent waves of pleasure through my body, moans escaping from my lips. Ecstasy was flowing through my body, building up in a fire in the but of my stomach that grew and grew. The fire consumed me, sending a current of delightful heat through my cold body. Edward's thrusts became faster and harder, more frantic. I knew he was close and so was I. Suddenly the fire inside me roared. I screamed Edward's name as he shouted out my own. The orgasm shook our bodies until we fell on the bed together, breathing heavily.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "My Bella. My love. My life." I closed by eyes, enjoying the feeling of Edward on top of me. His weight was comforting. We lay there for a while, not talking, just enjoying the presence of one another. I watched the light from the rising sun creep into the room, reflecting off of Edward and I, making our bodies glitter. I knew we would have to get up soon, but for now, I wanted to just live in this moment.

**There's **_**Let's Just Live in this Moment**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
